


Christmas Delivery

by fangirl_with_many_fandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Mlsecretsanta 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_with_many_fandoms/pseuds/fangirl_with_many_fandoms
Summary: Marinette is asked to deliver a special Christmas order of pastries to the Agreste mansion. Adrien wants to talk to her. What ever could it be about?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ML Secret Santa exchange. It was given to @buttonfanatic on tumblr. Merry Christmas, everyone!!

Marinette rushed into the warm air that spilled out of the bakery door accompanied by the delicious, intoxicating scent of the freshly baked holiday treats. The bell on the door rang as she barreled in. “Bonjour, Mama! Bonjour, Papa!” She called to her parents who were working their last shift before Christmas. They were serving a few different customers, but many of their usual shoppers had already picked up their sweets and rushed home to celebrate with their families.   
“Bonjour, Marinette, honey.” Her mom, Sabine, called out to her as she quickly served a customer with a bright smile. “How was the delivery?”   
Oh right, Marinette thought. The delivery. How did I forget?   
Gabriel Agreste had called the bakery to order a dozen of their goods. Sabine had answered the phone, and when Marinette heard her say, “Of course, Mr. Agreste,” she almost hyperventilated. The bakery did deliveries, but only sometimes, for special occasions. Marinette had somehow insisted that she would deliver the box to the Agreste mansion, though, she can’t quite remember when she had agreed to doing it.  
The small family had set out to make a perfect set of pastries to send with Marinette. When they had finally put the last one in, they wrapped it in a pretty purple ribbon, and Marinette set out into the snow. She was so distracted by her thoughts of going to see Adrien, and that he was going to eat the pastries that her family had prepared. Although, she was completely oblivious to his previous attempts to eat some of the treats that her parents prepared, she had been too focused on the boy to notice the boy’s obvious body language back then. As she approached the gates of the mansion, she realized her mistake. She had forgotten her present for Adrien. It was too late, she couldn’t go get it now. She had already rang the bell, and the robotic camera had stuck out to examine her. Nathalie granted her access inside.  
She slowly stepped inside of the large foyer. Even with a roaring fire blazing in a large fireplace at the end of a nearby room, the house felt nearly as frigid as the outside air did. Gabriel Agreste’s brooding form stood at his usual perch at the top of the stairs.   
“Merci, Miss Cheng.” His voice matched the atmosphere. Cold, thin, unforgiving. He made no move to come to her and take the box. Marinette stood in the entry hall, awkwardly holding the bright box that in no way seemed to belong in the monochrome house. Nathalie hadn’t come to the door, like she usually does until Adrien rounded the corner. She followed behind him. Adrien looked so upset, Marinette wanted nothing more than to run to him and protect him in her red and black. Adrien dejectedly greeted his father politely. Only then did he notice the blue-black haired girl standing awkwardly, gnawing on her bottom lip.  
“Marinette!” He exclaimed. His face brightened. It warmed the entire house a few degrees. The blonde boy looked like an angel, his face glowed with the immense joy that seeing her. He started to leap down the steps, but his father cleared his throat. Adrien stopped immediately and slowly walked down the rest of the steps. You could feel the cold creep back in.   
Marinette felt uncomfortable, to say the least. This seemed like a private matter that she had intruded on. She was mostly concerned, however. The way that Adrien’s face seemed utterly and hopelessly heartbroken made her want to hug him close and never let him go. She even thought about it for a second, before she abruptly remembered that she was Marinette, not Ladybug. She couldn’t even make eye contact with Adrien without turning a very adorable shade of pink. She cast her blue eyes down to her boot-clad feet. She quickly returned her gaze upward when she heard the soft steps of Adrien’s orange shoes against the marble floor.   
He was smiling again, but not as much. “Bonjour, Marinette!” His green eyes were telling what he felt. She couldn’t decipher what it was exactly, but there was pain in his glowing green eyes.   
“B-bo-bonjour, A-adrien.” She was instantly red, her tongue failed to make correct statements as she stumbled clumsily over her words. “Um, my family made these for you.” She gently lifted the box from the bakery, the purple ribbon hung limply, like it was trying to improve to mood, but an inanimate object can only try so hard. “Your father called us, and, um, well. We made these.” She said again. Adrien hadn’t said anything, she was nervous, but she peeked up at his face. He was shocked. His face had a light blush adorning his cheeks, his mouth slightly ajar, and his eyes shining with a different emotion.  
“Merci, Marinette.” He whispered, reverently. “You are one of the kindest people I have ever known. You came here in the snow to hand deliver a box of your family’s pastries. Merci beaucoup!” He was smiling in a way that almost seemed to hint at tears. He seemed to remember something, his eyes widened, “Oh, I almost forgot to give you your present. Here, follow me really quick. It’s in my room, you can come with me.”  
Marinette felt many emotions, one was joy, he had gotten her a present, another was complete and utter horror. She had forgotten his at home, and now here he was, saying that he had one to give her. The last emotion was almost excitement. She was going into his room, with him. And not as Ladybug. “O-okay...” She stuttered, and followed him slowly back up the stairs and past the hard gaze of Gabriel Agreste, who had stayed in his position. He didn’t say anything to them as they walked past. Adrien had taken the bright box from her and he had it clutched in his hands, like he would fight anyone who would try to take it from him.   
They eventually reached his “room” after Marinette got lost in the maze of a house. They just walked into his room, they left the door open, and he said for her to wait for just a second. He told her that she could sit down on the couch if she wanted. She said, “I’m alright.” Well, she stuttered it. She heard Adrien rummaging around his room, but she didn’t snoop around and watch him. She was looking at her boots again.   
He approached her quietly, holding something behind his back. “Marinette,” his voice was soft, like he was talking to an injured animal. “Um, I wanted to talk to you about this,” He held up a blue piece of fabric. A scarf. She recognized the scarf immediately. She tried to keep this fact out of her face. She looked up at him, waiting for him to finish, slightly scared about what he was going to say. “Marinette,” He paused, took a deep breath, and released it. “I know that you made this, not my father.”   
She panicked. She backed up, worried that she had ruined everything. Her eyes were pleading. “I-I…” She couldn’t explain anything.  
“No, no, no. Marinette,” He softly touched her shoulder to keep her there. “It’s fine. More than fine, actually. I’m just slightly sad that you didn’t tell me sooner.” He looked at her kindly.  
“H-how did you find out?” She stuttered.   
“Remember when you made that hat, and Chloe tried to copy it?” He waited, just until she nodded. “You said that you sign the clothes that you make. And,” He held up an end of the scarf. The slight etching of her name was there. “This is your signature.”  
Marinette couldn’t say anything. Adrien didn’t seem to be mad, he seemed kind of happy actually. Why had he brought her here again?  
“I just wanted to thank you, personally. This is a beautiful scarf, and you are a beautiful person, Marinette.” He looked up and then stepped closer.   
Marinette glanced upwards, too. Above them hung a small collection of leaves, with holly berries. Mistletoe. She barely registered him coming closer.   
Their lips met, his warm ones against her wind-chapped ones. The kiss was deliciously and painfully short. They parted and looked into each other’s eyes. Marinette’s face flamed. She slowly put her hand to her mouth in shock. A smile crossed her face. Her eyes shone like the night sky outside. Bright and mysterious. Marinette unintentionally threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into the hug that she had been wanting to give him.  
“Merry Christmas, Marinette.”  
“Merry Christmas, Adrien.”

They broke apart and talked quietly for a minute. Adrien had opened the box of sweets and was devouring one hungrily.   
“You guys make the best pastries in all of France!” His eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
Marinette laughed at his extreme declaration. She was still wrapping her head around the situation. She was in Adrien Agreste’s room. She had just kissed Adrien Agreste. She clapped her hand to her mouth, to cover her shock, again. She had to be dreaming.  
“Hey, Marinette. I actually do have to give you a real present, though.” Adrien said, breaking her out of her reverie.   
“What? No, you don’t.” Marinette frantically shook her head. “I didn’t bring yours with me, so I can’t give it to you, so if you don’t get one, I definitely shouldn’t.”   
Her reasoning made him chuckle, “But, Marinette, it’s fine. Can’t I give my…” He hesitated, he watched Marinette closely. “My girlfriend her present tonight?”  
She nearly exploded out of her boots. WHAT?!? WHAT WAS HAPPENING? DID ADRIEN JUST SAY THAT? She was hyperventilating, entirely. Adrien didn’t know what to do. The tiny girl just started holding the area over her heart and gasping. Was she having a heart attack?   
“Marinette? Are you okay?” He asked, concerned.  
She held up her thumb. “I’m perfect.” She breathed a little longer, “But I will not accept your present until I have yours to give you.” The girl can get excited easily, but she can really be stubborn when she sets her mind on one specific thing.  
“Alright. You win.” He held up his hands in mock defeat. “But should we be getting you home?”  
Oh yeah. Home, family, Christmas.   
That was what led to Adrien having his driver drop her off at home. He held her hand the entire way, and he kissed the back of it gently as he opened her door for her. “Goodnight, Marinette.”  
She blushed again. The cold air bit against her skin, aiding in the bright red color. “See you soon?”  
He nodded. “See you soon.” After the bakery door shut behind her, he grinned to himself. See you soon, my Princess.

The tips of Marinette’s ears and her nose were still tinged pink when her parents came up from the bakery.  
“Wow, honey. It must’ve been really cold out there tonight.” Tom said, putting his warm, large hands on Marinette’s ears. They were cold to the touch, but Marinette couldn’t feel the sting of it.  
“Yeah, Papa. It was cold, but I’m okay!”   
The small family talked for a minute before retiring to their rooms. Marinette climbed the steps to her attic room.  
She collapsed onto her loft bed, and screamed into her cat pillow. A red orb zoomed out of seemingly nowhere.  
“Marinette! Are you okay?” Tikki’s high pitched voice could somehow always carry that motherly tone.  
Marinette lifted her head. Her face was split into a ridiculously large smile. Tears of joy streamed down her face. Tikki watched on confused.  
“It was perfect. He is perfect. I just…” She buried her face and screamed again.   
Tikki was shaking her head affectionately when the tap on the trapdoor broke through.  
Marinette shot up to her feet, and defensively grabbed a pair of fabric scissors from her desk. “Hide, Tikki!” She hissed. She peered out into the cold darkness. A pair of intense, luminous eyes blinked back. She unlocked the hatch, and swung the door open.  
“Were you going to stab me?!” Chat asked incredulously.   
Marinette fumbled for words, but not in embarrassment. “Well, yeah. I wasn’t about to be stupid enough to just open my window for any beast of the night to wander in.” She grinned at him.  
Chat glowered at her teasingly. “I’m glad that you still have a sense of humor, Princess.”  
At the nickname, Marinette bristled slightly. “Sorry, Chat. You can’t call me Princess anymore. I, uh, have someone.”  
Chat started stressing internally. Who has stolen my Princess right from under my nose? Who would dare..? Then he remembered. Oh yeah, I did.   
“Hey, Marinette?” He called her softly.  
“Yeah, Chat?” She acknowledged, warily.   
“I wanted to give you something, you know, for Christmas.” He played with his tail. “I want to give you my identity.”  
“What?!? You can’t do that! You need to keep that secret!” Marinette shook her head.   
“Why not, Marinette? You are the one person that I trust with my life.” He was being sincere, but she almost laughed, because that was true every single time they fought an Akuma.  
She puzzled over it, they had agreed together not to reveal, but he really wanted to. He was giving her the “Sad Kitten” look. “A-alright, I guess. If you want to.” Why was she now stuttering in front of Chat?  
He smiled gently, not like his normal smirk. A bright flash of green shone through the room. In Chat’s place, Adrien stood in his pajamas with the blue scarf wrapped around his neck. “Hey, Princess…”  
Surprisingly, Marinette took it pretty well. After being so shocked at his home earlier, she didn’t really have much left to give. “Hi, Adrien…” Then, she rushed to hug him tightly. She loved being able to do that.  
“Um, I hate to ask, but do you have any cheese?” He awkwardly leaned back and forth on his feet. “My Kwami needs to eat something.”  
“Oh, of course. No problem. Do you want to come with me?” He nodded and they went on an adventure to the kitchen. They found a small roll of camembert for Plagg, and Marinette warmed up some hot chocolate for the two of them. She grabbed a few cookies for them, and tucked one away for Tikki.  
They crept back up to her room. They cuddled up on a chair, and they watched some movies together.   
“Merry Christmas, Princess.”  
“Merry Christmas, Kitty.”  
There, they fell asleep together. The small red creature flew out to the black one. They curled up together. It could be explained in the morning.


End file.
